Rose On My Grave
by Thegoldenlock
Summary: SASUNARU YAOI! A tradgic future awaits the sick Naruto. But he meets a young man,a vampire, what does he really want from him?
1. Angel of blue eyes

**AN; Warning this is YAOI so if you hate; don´t read. **

**I do not own the characters. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"_**With blinking adoration  
amongst those stars  
your eyes  
I admire the most"

* * *

**__It´s impossibe,__ this can't be happening. Maybe the cancer treatment finally got me? It can't be happening, It's not real…Am I really dying? _

The young blonde boy stands there on the hospital roof with fear clear in his heavenly blue eyes. The white nightgown dances over his slim body as the cold December wind plays with his whole being.

He knows that he shouldn't be here at this late hour but the blonde had never listened at what the nurses said in the first place. He just wanted to gaze at the sky while the fireworks explode as burning flowers over his head. But he had no clue that the roof would already be taken by someone else.

He stares confused at the man in front of him with a growing fear raging in the pit of his stomach. But he can't run, he can't scream like his mind tells him to do; it's like he's paralyzed by the dark aura emerging from the man's body.

He is handsome in a freaky kind of way; with that short spiky black hair and those pitch black eyes of his. But blood colours his pale skin red as a pair of sharp fangs pierces the neck of a defenceless sick child. A frightened yelp leaves the victim's mouth as the vampire starts to feed on his warm blood.

_´A… vampire…´_ The blonde youth gasp loudly with fear as the fact strikes him. The creature in front of him is a living _vampire_; a fiction creature that shouldn't exist in this world. The gasp seems to have attracted the man's interest and his pitch black eyes focus on the blonde. His fangs leave the red swollen skin and the lifeless body in his arms falls to the ground.

Their gazes meet and he knows that it's too late. His fate is sealed by that stare that connects with his own. He can't look away from the man's handsome face and something in those eyes tells the blonde that he have seen and felt too much pain in his young life.

The fear makes him breathe slowly like he's gasping for air. Like every second is a fight for survival. An eerie silence gives the blonde goose bumps. _´I've to run, I can't die like this…I still have some months left…but he'll kill me, he'll take my time!´_

His black hair moves in the cold wind and his long jacket does the same. Everything seems so unreal, like it's a scene in some Dracula movie.

The blonde´s legs start to move by themselves suddenly, but he's not heading into safety as he wishes, but, his limbs takes him closer to the beast. It's like the man controls his body like a puppet master controls his loyal army of puppets. The man's black eyes start to change colour into a more red shade while the fangs start to grow once more.

_´This is the end; I'll die here… ´_

With shaking movements does he inch closer the man without really wanting to. He breathes in deeply and takes in the nice scent of his expensive perfume. The two males stands close to each other but the blonde fights with himself and tries to not look the man in the eye. He can feel the hot breath tickling his sensitive skin as the vampire inch even closer to him. And he feels a small amount of pain as the sharp fangs caresses his neck slowly.

The blonde can't help himself but he stares into the blood red eyes of his future murderer. The man tilts his head a little to the left and meets the blue gaze directed at him. Heavenly blue eyes shining with fear and confusion, but also, those eyes give him an understanding glance.

The blonde reaches out and cups the man's cheek and caresses his pale, blood drenched skin. Long piano fingers moves over his face and feels how his muscles tenses under the soft contact. The red eyes narrow and a gasp leave the bloody lips.

"..Why..?" is the only word that leaves the young man's mouth.

The vampire stumbles backwards and the small hand falls down the blonde's side again. He shivers at the lost of warmth as the cold wind seems to become harsher. Another silence makes the uncomfortable situation even tenser, but no one makes a move to break it.

The door suddenly bursts open and the loud sound make them both flinch by surprise.

"Naruto! What are you doing out here?! You might catch a cold!!"

Uzumaki Naruto turns around to face Haruno Sakura; his personal nurse at Konoha hospital. Her pink short hair is pulled up into a ponytail and her white hospital dress moves around her curvy body as the cold breeze blows by.

"Moeee! You really scared me…"

Sakura´s complains goes Naruto by, his brain doesn't calculate the information she gives him; or, he doesn't really listen at her words. The blonde young man turns around but the creature is gone. Not a trace is left behind, and even the blood traces and the child's corpse are as vanished.

"Naruto? Are you feeling alright? You're pale as a corpse, have you seen a ghost or something?"

Sakura asks concerned but with a playful tone in her voice as she walks closer. Naruto forces himself to smile weakly at his nurse and friend as she checks his temperature with her hand on his forehead

"You're burning up!"

"I'm… dizzy…"

He tries to keep his blue eyes open but it's nearly impossible. Darkness surrounds Naruto as Sakura leads him towards the hospital door. He glances over his shoulder before entering; a sigh leaves his lips. But his eyes widen as a low voice whispers; ´_We'll meet again…Naruto.´_ His blue orbs narrow and he glances at Sakura, but the girl seems to not have heard it at all. The blonde shivers as the cold breeze bows by once again and he hears how a faint chuckle comes with it.

* * *

"**_Dear angel of blue eyes  
Allow my simple  
Words nibble  
On to the core  
Of your heart."_ **

_

* * *

_

AN; Pleade tell me what you think about it. R&R onegai?


	2. Silhouette

**AN; enjoy **

* * *

"_**Silhouettes they follow me.  
Wherever I go.  
Watching me.  
Hunting me.  
Tormenting my soul."

* * *

**_**Uzumaki** Naruto rests in his wide bed all alone in his private hospital room. A faint light makes its way through the thin curtains and you can see how the shadow on the floor moves as the hours goes by.

He asked Sakura long time ago to take away the clock on the wall. That simple tool reminds him of his condition and for every movement, he knows that he's lost one more second of his life.

The room is pretty empty besides the bed, the desk, a small TV, the chair and a boring poster on the wall.

Naruto´s messy blonde hair is out of order and those blue eyes of his are closed as his head rest at the big and fluffy pillow. He breathes in short gasps and sweat rolls down his face. Something is disturbing his peaceful slumber, a nightmare?

_Red glowing eyes, sharp fangs, a blood drenched child and a faint chuckle… _Haunts his mind even in his sleep.

The meeting yesterday is stuck in his mind and he can't delete the images of the man killing and drinking the defenceless child's blood. Naruto can see the vampire's silhouette everywhere, but what's an illusion and what's reality?

Blue eyes snaps open and the blonde gasps loudly as he wakes up from the terrible nightmare. His whole body tremble slightly with fear and terror.

"A…d-d-dream?"

* * *

**Naruto** knows that the meeting wasn't a dream. The boy he saw getting killed yesterday has been reported missing for a while now. The talk is all over the place. Some think he escaped and others believe that his abusive father came and picked him up. But Naruto is the only one that have seen it happen, but who would believe him if told the truth?

* * *

**It** was about three years ago that he first noticed the symptoms of his illness. He suddenly lost a large amount of weight and the characteristic energy disappeared almost immediately. He started vomiting some weeks later but the symptoms didn't stop there…

He became tired…of everything. Of living… Breathing became a burden…

His friends forced him to visit the hospital for a simple check up but as he entered that house, he was trapped, for the rest of his life.

**Colorectal cancer **where and still are his severe diagnosis.

Something isn´t right and Naruto is well aware of that. Colorectal cancer is very uncommon amoung people, but one or two out of every 100, aged 50 and over gets the diagnosis. But he has just turned 15 and doesn´t drink a lot of alocohol, he is _or was_ in very good shape before the weightloss… One thing is that he doesen´t know is if his relatives had cancer, it may have been given to him at birth.

_The thoughts scares him. _

He knows it's too late for him. He has tried everything to get the tumour out of his body but it's still there. The scars after the many surgeries are still fresh and sensitive on his body. Every time he sees himself in the mirror do his thoughts wander to the thing that's stuck inside him… and taking his life slowly.

_He is a living corpse.

* * *

_**Naruto **waits outside while the nurse searches the small room after his daily intake of medicine. The long hospital corridor is empty and the small amount of light makes it very uncomfortable to stand there all alone.

A strange feeling of being watched doesn't leave the blondes senses. Naruto gazes at the two directions but he can't see anything particular; just an empty corridor with no sources of light. A shiver runs up his spine as he turns around to ask the nurse to hurry up a little. He can't stand the eerie silence here; it's not good for his nerves.

"Are you finished?"

He gets no answer and Naruto knocks on the door to make sure that she's able to hear him. The sound echo down the corridor and Naruto looks over his shoulder for a second.

"…Hello, Nurse-san?"

Still no answer. Naruto sighs nervously and he grabs the door handle, he opens it slowly with caution.

The room is lightening by the moon that's shining trough the single open window. Naruto feels how the cold breeze caresses his warm and sensitive skin. _´Why is the light turned of?´_ The blonde pushes the switch to get a better view but his eyes widen with horror. No one's there, the room is empty.

Fear starts to rage inside of him as he slowly understands. ´_The nurse is gone, but how?´_ He had been outside the room the whole time and there's no other exit…

"N-n-nurse-san?" He stutters weakly. "A-a-are you t-there?"

He yelps as his blue eyes register the dark silhouette at the open window. A shadow passes by quickly outside; and that's enough to scare Naruto. He turns around as fast as he can and starts to run down the corridor. His rushed steps echo loudly as he fights his fear; he wants to scream his heart out but knows that it would only make him more terrified.

_A faint chuckle…_

Naruto´s eyes narrow and he nearly trips at the sudden sound. It's the same chuckle he heard in his dream and so many times before. His body becomes cold with fear as he continues to run down the corridor. He sees, in the corner of his eye, how a tall shadow like creature follows him close behind.

But his fragile body can't handle the stress.

He starts coughing violently and two hands cover his lips as he holds down puke. Dizziness makes him stumble into the wall to keep his balance. The blonde sick boy gasps desperately for air as he lower himself to the ground slowly. He vomits loudly and clenches the fabric of his hospital cloth at the place were his heart is. _´I can't breathe…´ _

He can literally feel how the man stops just some few inches away from him; staring. Those blood red eyes are fixed at his shaking body. He wants to run, to escape some way but he can't in his condition; dizziness, out of breath, weak and still vomiting. If the vampire wants to kill him; this is his chance.

But nothing happens, just an eerie silence.

Naruto gasps for air after minuets of vomiting, the aching feeling in his chest stars to disappear slowly as he regains his calm composure. _Is he still behind me?´ _Naruto wonders, terrified, as he gazes over his shoulder into the darkness. No one's there, the corridor is empty. The man left once again without leaving any proof of that he had really been there. _Who is he? Why… didn't he kill me?´

* * *

_**The **nurse didn't come back after that incident and Haruno Sakura seems to be the only one that cares about it. The pink haired teen complains about the hospital's lack of security cameras. She is one of the few who believes that the nurse and the child didn't leave the hospital of free will.

Naruto´s tired blue eyes register her bad mood before she even greets him good evening.

"Good evening Naruto, how are feeling today?"

Sakura tries to hide her frustration but Naruto, which have known the pink woman for so long, can easily se though her façade. He stares at the poster on the wall as she attaches him to the machine that will give him his medicine; the cell killing liquid.

"I'm okay." He answers quietly.

"Well that's good."

Sakura pierces his forearm with the sharp needle and makes sure that everything is okay before staring the machine. She pushes the red button and Naruto shivers as the cold liquid enter his warm body. It's a very unpleasant feeling.

"Do you want to watch TV?"

"No…I'm tired, I'll try to get some sleep "

Sakura smiles sweetly and nods understanding.

"I'll be back in about…2 hours. Sleep tight."

"Yeah…"

Sakura gives him one last smile before she closes the door behind her and walks away. Naruto hears how the sound of her high heels fades as she walks down the corridor outside his room. Living in a nightmare like this has done him no good through the years. The strong medicine makes him tired but in some kind way doesn't his blonde hair fall of, and that is one thing he's happy about.

The only sound inside the room is his steady breathing and the clock's ticking sound. He closes his eyes but he can't relax at all. The clock's quiet sound is as loud as a concert in Naruto´s ears and he frowns. _Can't someone throw that terrible thing away? It's too loud!´ _The young boy turns around in his bed so he's has his back against the source of his irritation. He falls asleep with a frown still on his pale face.

* * *

**A **shadow lingers in the darkness, floating freely in the cold air outside. The chilly wind caresses the man's face and a couple of snowflakes are stuck in his black spiky hair. He moves gracefully in the air and bends himself to look through the window. His black eyes turn red as the creature starts to unlock the window from the outside; skilled fingers works in a fast peace with no noticeable mistakes.

A smirk covers the vampire's rosy lips as he opens the window and floats inside. He keeps himself floating some inches above the floor, careful not to bump into something. Excitement is growing inside of him as he inches closer to the sleeping boy in the white bed. Ever since their fist meeting he have felt a certain urge to be close to that boy who had touched him that cold night. _Not desire…not addiction…not feelings…just an __**urge**__… _

But something makes him stop in the middle of the room. His smirk fades as the ticking sound of the clock starts to ring in his sensitive ears. The man turns around in the air and his dark cloak flutter with his movement. A simple stare, a _glance_, makes the clock on the wall stop functioning. The man doesn't understand the meaning with the ting called ´_a clock.´_ The only thing that the irritating tool is good for is showing how much time there's left or how many seconds, minuets and hours he has been stranded in this pathetic world.

"…Hmm! No…Don't!"

The sudden voice startle him for a second before the trembling form in the bed is in his sight. He floats closer to look down at the pale blonde boy.

"..Hmg!" Another painful moan leaves the blonde.

The vampire stiffens as he feels how his thirst for the young man's blood gets stronger. He can't deny it; he wants to taste the warm liquid that's floating through his veins. He can literally hear the way the blood is pumped through the boy's body…

He moves closer.

Long cold fingers caresses warm skin as the vampire dares to touch the human in front of him. The excitement within him raises as the blonde tilts his head into his touch. A feeling he thought he had forgotten awakens in the pit of his stomach.

He floats just above the white bed and he lowers himself to get a better view of Naruto´s face. His nose rubs against the skin of the boy's throat as he positions himself for his precious dinner. A pair of long white fangs stats to grow while the hungry vampire is losing himself; the alluring scent that lingers on the warm skin of his prey is addicting…. He nuzzles himself closer to the warmth and breathes in deeply; he sighs.

"_Naruto…" _He whispers quietly with a rather husky voice.

The vampire feels how the boy starts to shift under the bed sheets but he can't pull away from him.

"Hmm..?" Naruto groans tiredly. "Sakura-chan… I don't want to wake up. Please… just five more minuets okay?"

"…Sakura-chan?"

Naruto tenses by the silence and he opens his eyes slowly to find out what's wrong. A loud panicked gasp leaves his lips as he notice the pair of red eyes staring intensively at him.

* * *

**AN; thank you everybody for the amazing reviews 3 and I hope my bad english didn´t disturb the story... **

**Anyway.. That thought just tricked me. About clock´s watches? I mean Vampires who lives in enternaty must hate them.as sick people knowing that they´ll die do the same. **

**I hope this wasn´t rushed, and I hope that the timeskips where noticable. Also... is there a little feeling of horror in there somewhere?**

**The first chapter; "The meeting" the second:"Stalker" **

**and next shapter will be: "Get to know..." The vampire and Naruto will get to know each othr more. I´ve planed alot more... I think i´ll change this int rating "M" later ok?**

**R&R **


	3. knowing you part 1

**AN: This chapter will be part 1 of 2. enjoy.**

* * *

"_**When you get to know a fellow, know his joys and know his cares,**_

_**When you've come to understand him and the burdens that he bears,**_

_**When you've learned the fight he's making and the troubles in his way,**_

_**Then you find that he is different than you thought him yesterday." **_

* * *

**Naruto **keeps staring at the man floating over him with a shocked expression glued on his pale face. But his eyes narrow even more as shock turns into fear. 

"GET OFF ME!"

He punches the man in the chest and jumps out of his bed. Pain stops him and Naruto realises that he's still connected to the machine by his side. The needle is visible through his pale skin as Naruto tries to rip it away. He hisses in pain as the sharp edge is pulled out of his forearm violently.

But just as he prepares to run for his life, do two strong arms force him to stand still against the white wall near the window. The grip he is in is very painful and a gasp leaves his lips; a large hand covers his mouth before he got the chance to scream. His small body is pushed up by the larger man's own and the closeness is maddening. Naruto struggles to break free but he can't move a single finger against the vampire's amazing strength.

"Stay still."

The hot breath on his neck makes Naruto tense and obeys the order.

"And shut up… otherwise _I'll_** kill **_you_." The cold tone in his voice tells Naruto that he means what he's saying.

Red glowing eyes stare into Naruto´s soul hand he doesn't dare to object. The angel of blue eyes nod and the large hand let go of his face. The blonde falls to the ground as the vampire releases him from the death grip; he steps away and gives the boy some distance. The vampire stares through the window and curses as he notices how the sun slowly raises at the horizon.

* * *

**The** sun start to shine through the curtains and Naruto´s blue eyes widen as the vampire's pale skin starts to melt by the sunlight. A moan of pain leaves the dark creature in front of him. He searches after some kind of protection in the little hospital room but finds nothing. Not a single wardrobe to hide in...or a closet to disappear into.

He falls down on his knees and tries to hide his face from the sunlight. But it's impossible.

But he is suddenly saved by the person he least expected to care; The blue eyed angel. The boy throws himself towards the vampire and covers him in white bed sheets. Arms circle round his waist as the boy hugs him shaking; not as a hug but, to keep him still. Red eyes narrow at the unexpected contact and warmth.

"…I'll s-s-ave you from the light…if y-you let me live my life till t-t-the end."

That's when it hits him. The boy doesn't do this of kindness or naivety. The larger, older and calmer male feels how the teen shakes as he holds him under the thin cloth. His uncertain voice shows his fear but a single tone amaze the vampire. His voice tells him about hope, pain and suffering. This blonde boy wants to survive, so badly, and he even helps a vampire to stay in this painful life.

"…It's a deal."

* * *

**Sakura** opens the door slowly while she's talking to somebody. Naruto gives her a glance but doesn't bother to greet her. He glances at the ground and understands that the vampire must have hid under the bad just in time. Her sweet laugh leaves those pink lips and he hears how the man outside complains about the cold weather.

"God morning Naruto. You've a guest today." She starts." But what happened with your forearm?"

"I guess it ripped during my sleep…"

Blue eyes narrow at the word _guest_ and Sakura gets his full attention. _Who is it? It was ages since someone came to visit.´_ A smile grows bigger as Sakura and Naruto´s old friend Shikamru enters his hospital room.

"Yo Naruto. Long time no see."

"Shikamaru…"

Sakura smiles as she shows the guest a chair and puts it beside the white bed. Shikamaru nods as a thank you and sits down. The black haired man has changed since Naruto last seen him. He looks more mature with his long black hair loose than in that ponytail he often had it in before.

"How do you feel?" He asks.

"Honestly… I feel like shit." Naruto answers with a smile.

Shikamaru smirks but can't hide his concern for the other.

"So how are the others?" Naruto continues.

"Neji and Tenten have finally found each other… Kiba is as crazy as always and he has bought himself another dog. So _troublesome_… **really. **Chouji has got a new job, you know in that little meat store near the flower shop? The place Ino´s family owns? There. Ehm… "

"What about Hinata?"

Naruto feels how his heart stops beating as Shikamru looks away for the first time during his visit. Something is not right. Hinata was the cute and shy girl Naruto had a crush on before he was forced to stay here at the hospital. He didn't have a chance to tell her how he felt. Shikamru sigh loudly.

"I've heard that she and Shino are dating…"

"O..oh.." Naruto stutters. "That's….That's good."

Shikamaru nods without answering but you can almost see how the word _troublesome_ is whispered by his thin lips. An uncomfortable silence isn't something the both wants but no one makes a move to break the ice.

"Nice weather, ne?" Naruto curses himself over the lame line.

Shikamaru smiles.

"Naaah. The snow is so cold… and I've some trouble… what can I buy Ino for New Year? She's expecting something big…again. "

Now it's Naruto´s turn to smirk. He had heard about how Shikamaru and Ino got together but he can't believe it. He remembers them as the two friends arguing the most with each other. When did they fall in love with one another? He smiles and thinks back on what he and the others used to do when he was healthy.

You couldn't say that he had many friends but they where a gang, _kind of._ He loved to party on the week.-ends, drink alcohol, dance… like normal teenagers. But in some kind of way did nearly everyone ignore him…

He loved to play video games with Kiba and his dog Akamaru. He can't believe that he had lost to a dog on their last game marathon.

Ino did often drag him along on useless shopping trips to the larger city some miles away. Of course, he had to pay the taxi to get there.

Tenten was the only girl that he was afraid of. She had, and probably still has, a weird obsession with sharp things like weapons.

Neji, one of his older friends, was known to have a scary style. He could wear white contacts, dress in black but still have his honour and harmony intact. Most people adored him like the hot guy he really was.

Chouji; the fat guy who everybody bullied. One of the closest friends Naruto ever will have in his life. They shared the same interest in food and loved to visit new restaurants every Friday, just to taste new stuff.

He used to stare at the dark sky together with Shikamaru from time to time. They shared their dreams under the stars and swore to be there for each other. And now, he's the only one who visits.

And Hinata… the girl he was so in love with…

_Blue eyes darken… _But his sad thoughts get interrupted by the door. Sakura enters again with a smile on her lips.

"Time's up! Naruto it's time for your x-rays."

"Oh. I guess I've to go then. I'll catch you later Naruto!" Shikamaru says with a smile on his lips.

"Sure…Merry Christmas and a happy New Year."

* * *

**The **vampire crawls out of his hiding place as the nurse and Naruto leaves the room. With the bed sheets close around his whole being does he reach after one of the two pillows. His eyes moves over the room before he crawls back into the darkness under the bed. He falls asleep slowly thinking about the conversation he just heard.

* * *

**Naruto **hate x-rays. He understood long time ago that it's no point in hoping that the tumour has disappeared He have been here so many times before and knows that he'll only become disappointed if he have too much faith.

"Naruto; just relax and close your eyes. That will be over in a second."

He does as she says and closes his blue eyes where he lays on a bedlike thing that'll take him into the x-ray. He remembers the first time he done this; he was so afraid to go into the tunnel. To be alone in a such small and narrow place… It's not very pleasant.

He can't feel anything as the electric waves goes through his body. Not a thing. But other thought keeps his mind occupied. _´Why was that vampire in my room? What does he want from me? Will he be gone when I return? Who is he?´_

"So it's finished! I'll get you when the results are ready… So let's go back, ne?"

Naruto nods as Sakura leads him out of the room with her arm around his waist. He leans on her as some of his usual dizziness makes him lose some of his balance. He can't remember a day without feeling this dizzy.

"What do you prefer for dinner? Rice or potatoes?"

"Rice."

* * *

**Naruto **can't help it. He feels kind of exited as Sakura leaves him alone in the room. But he is scared at the same time. But the blonde decides to find some answers and he kneel down besides his bed and looks under it. Blue eyes widen at the sight.

The man is sleeping peacefully with his short hair messy on one of his white pillows. His eyelids are closed and that pink mouth of his is half open and he breaths slowly and deeply through it, but, still no snoring. Naruto can't take his eyes away from the creature.

The dangerous man sleeps like a innocent child.

Those lips that he had only seen drenched in blood looks so soft and nice. That dark hair looks nice and Naruto reaches out to feel the softness there; but he stops himself right before contact. _What am I doing?´_ He stares at his hand confused but sighs and shakes his head.

The blonde stand up and walks over to his little closet and takes forth a rather thick blanket. He gives it a look but sighs once more before kneeling down and putting it carefully over the vampire's sleeping form. _´Even the most frightening creatures can look this peaceful...´_

And the next morning, he was gone just as if he never where there.

But the blanket covers him instead. Naruto looks down at the cloth in his hands and a weak, insecure smile grows on his lips.

* * *

**AN; thank you for reading this far. And merry christmas! **

**well not much happened here but I was so close to ruin the story, by rushing it. My friend corrected me thou and I´m happy again. This is part one of two in "get to know". **

**And I´ll probably change the name from the lame "A Vampire love story" to "Rose on my grave". so you recognise it.. **

**And yes this story will get tradic, panful, deep and maybe rated M later. I don´t know how much you want. a Shonen ai story or real yaoi? Lemon or not? I´m open for your oppinions. **

**R&R**


	4. Knowing you part 2

**AN; Part 2 of two. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"_**When you get to know a fellow, know his every mood and whim,**_

_**You begin to find the texture of the splendid side of him;**_

_**You begin to understand him, and you cease to scoff and sneer**_

_**For with understanding always prejudices disappear.**__**" **_

* * *

**And **he came the next day, the day after that and the day after that too. It has been over two weeks since their first meeting on the rooftop now. Naruto had sworn to give him shelter but didn't expect him to come every morning to hide under his hospital bed. 

His fear for the man has faded away but a strong respect is still there inside of him. He knows that he's a vampire and have the power to kill him whenever he wants. But if Naruto keeps his promise, so does the vampire; hopefully.

* * *

**It´s **a cold spring morning and the dark figure jumps in through the window as he always does at this time. His lips are swollen and a shade of red are still there; he licks his lips before closing the window. Naruto, who is still resting in his bed, nods as a greeting. They don't speak to each other very often but the blue eyed young man is determined to find out who this man really is. He takes a deep breath and asks;

"What's your name?"

Just out of the blue; but still a question he had thought of before. Naruto doesn't know anything about his guest and his curiosity has grown over the time they had spent together. Or literally; the times they've meet when both is awake.

The sudden question startles the vampire but his emotionless expression hides his surprise well.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well how can I trust you when I don't know who you are?" Naruto answers honestly.

The vampire smirks as he walks over to the blonde's bed. His spiky hair is damp, probably because of the mist outside, and it hangs over his pale face. His eyes are in his usually dark colour and Naruto feels less frightened around him, but when they change to red; he can't hold back his fear.

"You should never trust a vampire, Naruto." He states. "The name is Sasuke."

Naruto sits in silence for a while and during that time do the vampire, _Sasuke_, prepare himself for his sleep. The blonde offers one of his pillows as always and Sasuke accepts like he usually does.

"Sasuke hmm…? Sounds nice."

Sasuke doesn't bother to answer that statement. The black haired young man takes his place under Naruto´s bed and relaxes with his head on the fluffy white pillow. The alluring scent of the blonde fills his senses. His smell of vanilla mixed with the hospital's own scent is always there on the sheets.

"Good night." Sasuke utters.

"You mean good morning?"

"…Whatever."

* * *

**Sakura** enters the room at 10 for his daily check up. She smiles sweetly at him as she helps him to take of his white shirt. Her fingers move over his chest as she uses the really cold instrument to listen to his heartbeat. Naruto shivers as the cold metal makes contact with his warm skin.

_**His heart flutters… It's not steady… no progress. **_

The pink haired Nurse hides her concern for him as she talks about everything but his condition. Like what he wants for dinner, if he has seen something interesting on the TV etc. She's careful to not hurt the blonde with her long nails as she opens his eyelids further to se his eyes properly.

_**His pupils are too small… **_

Green eyes move over his chest as he breathes.

_**He's breathing alright, but the x-rays will show if **__**the tumour has spread to his lungs… too. **_

"How much time?"

The sudden question takes her by surprise but she just shakes her head and smiles weakly. She can't tell him all the wrong in his body. She has noticed how the illness tears his body and mind apart, but lately, a new light has been spotted in those blue eyes of his.

"Don't ask it in that way, Naruto. I guess I'll get a proper view of that when the x-rays are ready…_** "**_

Naruto smiles weakly.

"You don't need to hide it Sakura. I know I'm dying. "

An uncomfortable silence makes them both look away. Sakura feel bad about herself. She needs to be honest with her patient but her kind heart is too weak; she can't just let him fade away like many others in her presence has done.

"Don't loose your hope just yet."

That's the last line spoken between them as Naruto´s check up ended earlier than expected.

* * *

**Naruto **sighs once more as he switches through the many channels on the TV. Nothing special there today and he turns it of with a light push on the red button on the remote control. Blue eyes closed as he rests in the wide white bed; the only sound is Sasuke´s breathing. It's boring to be sick, nothing to do and you're not allowed to do _´the cool stuff_.´ It was over a year since Naruto walked down the streets of Japan, felt the breeze caress him in all seasons, go to parties and just be with friends.

"Why can't I just get well? Or die? Why this suffering? "

He feels so pathetic sitting there not able to do anything but… be there. To breathe, to live…_but not forever_.. Naruto groans. _Why can't it just end! _

"Cherish your life."

Naruto flinch as he notice how the dark haired man stares at him with those dark eyes of his.

"Don't throw it away."

Sasuke glances at Naruto before he decides to put his coat on. He sends the blonde glances as he dresses himself while Naruto just spaces out; probably thinking about something important.

"Sasuke, tell me more about yourself? Do you have any family here in Japan?" Asks Naruto suddenly, in a rather weird way.

Sasuke, who just is about to leave, stops immediately. Naruto notice this and tenses; he maybe crossed the line? With the question lingering in the air does Sasuke turn around to face the blonde.

"…I've an older brother."

"..Nice…how old is….."

"My goal is to kill that man." Sasuke interrupts.

The vampire just waits to see the fear in the heavenly blue eyes, but they just narrow slightly. Sasuke frowns.

"…Why?"

Sasuke´s eyes narrow at the question. Naruto hadn't screamed or accused him of being an idiot, monster, freak etc. He just sits there in the bed, looking at him with those blue eyes and asking _why. _In the same innocent tone he had used the night he nearly killed him; that cold December night.

And just as that night; he leaves without telling anything. As a lonely shadow does he disappear into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Sasuke didn't seek shelter under his bed the morning after their conversation…****nor the morning after that…

* * *

****Naruto **yawns in his bed as Sakura pierces his forearm with the long and sharp needle. He is so used to it now so he doesn't feel the pain anymore. Blue eyes look through the window and sees how the sun rises over the horizon. _Sasuke… _

"Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"I'm just tired…"

Sakura gives him a concerned glace before she starts to measure Naruto´s blood pressure. Pumping air into that pillow like tool around the blonde's arm; carefully. Her eyes narrow slightly as she sees how the arrow points at one of the lowest numbers there are in the scale.

"Oh, but you slept the whole day, yesterday; Naruto. It's time to get up." Sakura smiles. "Do you want to go outside? I can take you to the garden."

"…Yeah." Naruto answers tiredly." That would be nice..."

"Well how about I fetch you in about... one hour?"

"Sure."

Sakura helps the blonde to stand, one hour later, and she helps him keep his balance. The pink haired young woman can't help but notice how thin and fragile he feels against her healthy and curvy body.

"Do you want a …?"

"No I can walk." Naruto interrupts. "By myself."

A smile graces Sakura´s lips as the blonde leaves her as she proceeds to walk towards the door all by himself. Naruto has a strong will, He just hasn't decided in witch way he wants…to live or die and get or over with?

"It's still cold outside; I'll get your jacket for you. Wait by the door."

Naruto nods as he reaches the door, he leans against the wall while his blue eyes look through the window. Another season has gone him by; spring has come. Last time he has been outside was in December but now; the snow has melted and some lonely flowers can be spotted.

"_Have you heard? Another child is missing…" _A voice whispers.

"_Yeah… It's terrible. Do you think it's the same person?" _Another whisper answers.

"_I've no doubt about it…" _

Naruto closes his eyes and tries to block out their voices. But somewhere deep inside of him he already knows the truth of those rumours; it's _him. _His excitement fades as he thinks about Sasuke. And when Sakura arrives doesn't the trip to the garden interest him anymore.

* * *

**Where is he?

* * *

****Naruto **makes himself ready for bed and switches his nightgown into a new one. The cloth is very thin and it reaches down to his tights, lust below his butt. He yawns and searches after the watch to check the time, his blue eyes flicker a little as he can't find it anywhere. _That was about time…Sakura has finally taken that stupid thing away. _The blonde thinks as he makes himself comfortable under the newly washed bed sheets. He turns off the light over his head and closes his eyes.

* * *

**The **sun's light makes his skin shine as he lays there; still trying to stay in that dream world where he can't feel any pain. His nightmare doesn't haunt him anymore now and sleeping has become one of his favourite things to do. _Why be awake when you can sleep? _

He turns around once, trying to find sleep but the itching feeling in his throat makes it hard. Naruto swallows some saliva but the tickling sensation doesn't disappear. A groan leaves him as he forces his tired body into a sitting position. _I'm so tired…Sun go away…I need to sleep…_ Blue eyes open and they searches after his cup on the table near the window. He steps out of the bed and walks over to the window, taking the cup in his hands; stops as he notice how the window is slightly open. He shuts it before turning to head of to the toilet for some water to velar his throat.

"Naruto."

The sudden voice startles the blonde and he turns around quickly. The rushed reaction makes him loose his grip on the cup and it falls to the ground. Thousands of glass pieces cover the floor as blue eyes meets dark ones.

Pitch black eyes follow Naruto´s slim form as the blonde trembles to walk without stepping on the broken pieces of glass. The blonde's eyes widen for a second as a yelp leaves his lips. Blood starts to colour his white nightgown red as Naruto tries to move away. Sasuke can't do anything but stare at the red liquid dripping out of the boy's body. His feet's change colour just as his forearm, as rose red blood…emerges…

"Ouch…"

Sasuke don't register the simple and short sentence. He feels how his fangs start to grow without him wanting them to. His heart beat quicken and a warm feeling floats through his cold body. _Food…_Black turns red in the darkness and he approached the blonde slowly. Naruto flinches as he notice the change but he doesn't dare to move away. Sasuke grabs him by the wrist and inches closer to the open wound on his forearm.

"Sasuke..?" Naruto starts surprised. "Where have you been?"

Blue eyes go wide when the vampire starts to lick his wound. Naruto whimpers with fear as Sasuke moves even closer; he can't help but feel scared when those red eyesare fixed at him. A pink tongue caresses his sensitive skin in a gentle way, sucking, nibbling and licking… Sasuke moans loudly and he licks his lips. ´_His blood is so delicious… I…want more…´_

Naruto shivers as the warm and wet tongue leaves him. A strange feeling grows in the pit of his stomach. The vampire didn't bite him as he had thought he would, and it didn't feel that disgusting…He kept the promise.

"I'm…sorry... I couldn't …control myself." Sasuke murmurs in a surprisingly weak voice.

Sasuke apologies as he understands what he have done. He lets go of Naruto and steps away from the blonde like he burnt himself. Sasuke keeps his face emotionless as something similar to guilt grows inside of him. He's not ashamed of his race but in some crazy way does he detest acting like a vampire in front of the blonde. _I'm vampire…__**why**__ do I feel this way?_ He feels like he's actually doing something _**wrong.**_

"It's okay…"

"…Are you alright?" Sasuke asks in a cold voice, as if he doesn't care at all, while he tries to ignore the irritating pain in his chest.

"Yeah.."

Naruto steps closer and touches Sasuke´s cheek gently, giving him a weak smile. He feels how his trust towards Sasuke grows for every moment they spend together. And the days he been gone is all forgotten, all in the fast. It's dangerous to trust a vampire, he knows that, but the man didn't bite him when he had the opportunity to… The fact makes the blonde smile. Sasuke leans into the touch after some hesitation. But his demonic behaviour doesn't change.

"Naruto…you _taste_ _**incredible**_." Sasuke murmurs with a smirk, probably trying to scare him.

But he doesn't get the reaction he expected. A pair of blurry eyes looks at him tiredly and a sigh leaves Naruto´s mouth.

"I though I never would see you again." He states with a smile." I was scared."

Sasuke´s eyes narrow slightly as Naruto leans on him. His whole being tenses at the contact and his mind tells him to push the boy away from him. Heart beat quicken. But he's paralyzed. Fluttering feeling… _What's going on!?_ The vampire gets a hold of the situation and frees himself from the blonde's warm body. Naruto´s fragile form falls to the ground. Sasuke stares with eyes wide on the unmoving form as he tries to calm himself down. _I guess my desire for his blood is too strong right now…_ He sighs deeply.

"Naruto?"

No movement.

"…Naruto?..."

* * *

**AN; well? I know.. this "get to know" thing went bad but still, I want sasuke to have his past in darkness. I like the mysterious side of him here, hope you do too. **

**I didn´t rush. Time skips people! Hope you notice. **

**Next chapter will be "Pain" and it´ll be mostly about Naruto... You´ll see... **

**R&R Help be improve my english, onagai? **


	5. Living corpse

**AN; please enjoy! **_

* * *

_

_"**When life becomes a sea of pain**_

_**And every moment agony**_

_**I must endure again, again,**_

**_It is a curse to have to be."_ **

_

* * *

_

Dark eyes narrow at the lack of response and he frowns. Sasuke calls out to him once more but the figure on the floor doesn't move an inch. A cold feeling floats through him for a moment; a feeling he only felt once before…**fear. **He moves closer to Naruto and touches him lightly on the shoulder, as he's afraid of, the skin on skin, contact. 

No reaction.

Something within him breaks as he sees the unhealthy, pale face of the blonde boy; as he turns his limp body around. He doesn't let himself to panic; he keeps his cold expression while his hands move to search after Naruto´s pulse. He tenses as he feels how his pulse is dangerously low and he lowers himself to check if the blonde is breathing.

A low gasp leaves Sasuke´s lips and without hesitating, does he connect his mouth with his. Breathing for him, sharing oxygen…Thin, cold lips against a pair of soft; forcing them apart to make the way to the lungs more open.

_What shall I do? He's dying…_

Noticing that Sasuke´s efforts aren't doing any good, does the vampire decide to act on a very risky way. He gives the blonde a final breath before hurrying to the only glowing button on the wall; pushing it hard. The man crawls away into the darkness under Naruto´s bed as he hears how footsteps come their way.

Dark eyes turn red as they hollow the scene before him. Nurses and doctors rushes on to find the unconscious Naruto on the floor. Panicked voices; as one familiar pink haired nurse checks his pulse and breathing. Her green eyes widen with fear and her voice breaks a little as she states;

"He's not breathing!"

* * *

**And **Sasuke looses himself. He can't understand the growing pain in his chest nor why he acted the way he did. He shouldn't have rushed to the blonde's side like that. Why this fear? He curses himself for his pathetic behaviour and clear weakened state. But why does my heart beat so fast? These unknown emotions confuse him and without really thinking does he throw himself toward the still open window. The now bright sun makes Sasuke groan with pain but he flees quickly; away from the sun and his emotions.

* * *

**The doctor** and the nurses fight to keep the blonde alive. They've moved Naruto to another room with more space and tool for doing anything in their might to rescue him from the darkness. Sakura aids the doctor as the man gives Naruto heart massage,** Cardiopulmonary resuscitation**; she prepares the machine that will help the blonde to breathe.

"Nurse, I need help!" The doctor shouts.

One of the nurses understands and she prepares the machine that will send an electric wave through Naruto´s heart to make it beat once again.

"Out of the way!"

A powerful wave of electricity emerges from the two plates making the blonde's fragile body to jump a little on the iron bed. But no results, his heart is still not functioning as it should. Sakura frowns with concentration as she pumps out oxygen into the boy's veins with a little pump. _Oh…Naruto don't die… not now… _Sakura fights back tears. They send another wave throughout his heart, waiting… The doctor stares at a screen not too far away and a smile grace his lips as the thin line there starts moving up and down; a pulse.

With his heart beating again do they relax a bit but are still prepared to act if the beeping sound would fade away. Sakura smiles weakly as she also feels how Naruto starts to breathe by himself. She stops pumping air down his throat and takes the tool out of his breathing system. She sigh, relived that her friend's life isn't in danger anymore.

"Nice work girls. Nana-san and Momoka-san, you can take a break. Sakura-san please watch over him until he awakens." He starts. "I need to go to bathroom, I'll be right back."

The two girls nods and gives Sakura a smile before exiting the room. Sakura nods politely as the doctor walks away but her smile fades as he closes the door behind him. Green eyes are blurry with tears as she looks at Naruto´s now peaceful face. A single tear falls… followed by many others.

* * *

**Blue **eyes flutter open but close almost immediately. _Why is my body so heavy?_ Long eyelashes flutter slightly before the two heavenly blue orbs are fully open. _My lungs are burning…why?_ A shaky breath leaves his parted lips, eyes closing in pain. _My throat feels like sandpaper…_He coughs loudly, trying to breathe freely like he used to; without any pain.

He notices how a plastic mask cover his mouth and nose, making him breathe in something he doesn't know about. It's just like air but a weird smell lingers in the oxygen. A long needle attaches him by the forearm to a plastic bag with liquid and the cold feeling of it entering him gives him goose bumps. Another machine is also attached to him and a beep sound is echoing between the four white walls.

He notices how Sakura sits by his side sleeping. She rests her head on the same bed he's resting in. Blue eyes moves over her; taking her in. _She must have found me… Sakura-chan, thank you. _He sighs tiredly as a new thought strikes him. _Where did Sasuke go?

* * *

_**Sleep** is the largest part in Naruto´s life now. The blonde can't really tell when he's awake or asleep because the occasions are so close to each other. Every time his eyelids start to get too heavy for him to handle, does the young man always feel so frightened and alone. He doesn't want to sleep because he can't be hundred percent sure that he would wake up. Night or day; he can't really tell the difference anymore.

Blue eyes flutter open slowly as a light hand touches his face. Blue meets dark as the vampire caress him carefully.

"…S…s…Sasuke…"

Sasuke stops caressing him when his name is painfully uttered; and something similar to concern floats around in the depths of his mysterious eyes. Like the man suddenly understands that the boy really is dying. Something within him starts to ache; the same painful feeling he has felt many times around the blonde. But also some kind of longing… that he can't put his finger on. Sasuke wants to be near Naruto but he only feels pain in his presence; but yet he stays by his side that night. He puts his hunger for blood aside and vows to the blonde that he will not leave him alone.

He will wait, and be there as he takes his last breath. Tasting his delicious blood when he can't stop him, he wants it fresh. But the thought of Naruto dying doesn't leave his mind.

"I'm here. Now, go to sleep." Sasuke answers after the long silence between them.

The ache inside of him disappears as the blonde smiles weakly up at him. His blue eyes shining with something other than pain; they're shining with trust and comfort. The vampire doesn't know what he have done to make Naruto trust him but it he's contented in someway.

He stays by the blonde's side through the night; ignoring his hunger for blood. Looking over him as if he's his guardian, but, hides under the bed as sunlight threatens to hurt him.

* * *

**Sakura **enters Naruto´s hospital room with a bunch of papers in her arms. She smiles as she notices two blue eyes looking at her from the bed.

"Good morning!"

The pink haired woman takes her place at the chair by Naruto´s side, crossing her leg over the other. Naruto nods as a greeting, avoiding to use his aching throat too much.

"How are you feeling?"

"…" Naruto opens his mouth but finds it difficult to form any words. "My throat hurts. My chest is aching and I've a real bad headache."

Sakura nods and starts to check symptoms to find something to help the boy with his problems. Naruto notices how she puts down the papers before inching closer to him.

"That's understandable." Sakura answers. "You seem to have too much pressure on your lungs…I'll see what I can do."

"…Is that the results of the x-rays?" Naruto asks, glancing at the paper, he's already knowing the answer.

His eyes are fixed at the papers and he glances at Sakura for a moments; seeing her nod. Her smile fades away slowly as she starts to read the documents.

"…How long?" He asks voice at his breaking point.

Sakura seems to fight with herself before she decides to be honest with him.

"A month."

Blue eyes narrow slightly before becoming blurry and distant. All life is gone from those beautiful eyes of his; just like he has given up. He sighs deeply and turns away from Sakura to stare at the window.

* * *

**Sasuke** can only watch as the light fades away from the teen he had sworn to be with. Those heavenly blue eyes aren't as blue as they used to be. Naruto doesn't speak anymore and his skin grows paler for every passing day. It's like watching the life being sucked out of him.

Sasuke doesn't understand why he cares so much about Naruto; He has seen death so many times without being affected at all. He had seen the merciless way his brother killed their whole clan and he, himself, has killed many without thinking twice. _So why is Naruto different? _

A dark gaze watches over Naruto as the blonde lays there looking through the window at the large tree that's soon in full bloom. Sasuke inches closer to the bed expecting some kind of reaction out of the blonde but he doesn't move an inch. Sasuke frowns as he grabs the young mans hand; squeezing it lightly. But still no reaction.

_Where did the guy who asked him ´__**why**__?´go? The young man who had accepted him for the person he's instead of what he is; where did he go? The blonde who had captured him in so many ways…is he forever lost?_

The many unanswered questions and the pain growing in his chest makes his eyes starting to change colour. Dark orbs turn red while looking at the living corpse in that white hospital bed. But this time; not out of hunger for blood but a desire to see the blonde he knows exists inside that lifeless shell.

His feet leave the ground as he floats in the air; slowly inching even closer to Naruto without letting go of his hand. _Heart beating faster. _Sasuke breathes in the characteristic scent lingering around the cancer sick patient. His nose touching the sensitive skin of Naruto´s neck. _Light-headed…_The vampire groans as the blonde doesn't react at this either. His growing fangs nibble on the skin carefully, tongue smoothing afterwards. _A growing desire… _

"…Naruto."

Sasuke doesn't care anymore. He cups Naruto´s face with his free hand and turns him around; Bloody red meeting blurry blue. The emotionless face scares Sasuke in a way he never thought it would, and he decides to coax out a reaction before the blonde before he fades away totally.

And just like that; he kisses him forcefully on the lips.

Crushing their lips together in a fierce kiss; tongue ravishing the warm interior of Naruto´s mouth with a growing desire to feel even more. The tip of his tongue caresses Naruto´s own softly in a massaging motion and Sasuke loses himself to the pure bliss.

Naruto´s free hand grabs Sasuke by his shirt trying to push the man away from him. But the blonde has no energy to do so and his fragile body surrenders to the touch at last. His hand falling limp to his side.

Sasuke breaks the kiss when the need for air grows too great. He stares down at Naruto while panting and he notices the way the blonde is gazing up at him. Blue wide open eyes shining with something he can't put his finger, red rosy cheeks and slightly parted lips in a confused pout. .

"…Wake up." States Sasuke with a smirk on his lips. "I…wont let you fade away before your time has come."

* * *

_"__**And every moment agony,**_

_**And every longing fixed on death;**_

_**It is a curse to have to be**_

**_And fight by instinct for each breath."_ **

_

* * *

_

AN; thank you for the many alerts! It´s really great that so many reads this even if they don´t leave a review. Hope you liked this chapter, I really enjoyed to write it.


	6. Goodbye

**AN; Please enjoy.**

* * *

"_**Goodbye good friend  
It's been fun  
The laughs, the cries  
The meaningful conversations."

* * *

**_

**Naruto **looks up at the floating Sasuke with wide eyes. His earlier depressed expression is gone as it never been there on his face. The blonde tresses are out of order and his blue eyes shine clearer than ever before. But the vampire can't read him; his eyes shift from fear, shock into something he can't describe with words. But that unknown emotion reflected in those heavenly blue eyes makes something within him snap.

A warm feeling spreads through out his usually cold body and Sasuke flinch by the sudden change. He had meant to cheer the blonde up, nothing more, he just wanted a reaction. But he has got something with more value out of his act.

Naruto touches his slightly swollen lips with his left hand; like he doesn't believe that he just was in an intense lip lock with a vampire a moment ago. He doesn't know what to think, should he be mad, angry or…pleased? He can't lie and say he wasn't shocked as Sasuke connected their lips, but he didn't feel disgusted at all. _Does that mean I liked it?´ _A small blush grows on Naruto´s cheeks as he looks up at the vampire who has moved away a bit. _But I thought… I'm in love with Hinata-chan right?´ _

"…Why?"

A rather long and uncomfortable silence takes place there between the two. Sasuke floats through the air towards the half open window, his back is turned against the blonde. The question startles him and his tense expression changes into a smirk; his plan had worked. Naruto is himself again; the one who he likes to be near. The one who has the blood he desires… _or does he? _Sasuke´s eyes narrow at the sudden thought. Has something changed within him? Why does the thought of him sucking Naruto´s blood scare him, disgust him? He glances over his shoulder at the blonde.

"As I've said before; cherish your life. "He starts. "Even if you don't have many days left; I promise you that every second is worth living. So don't lose yourself into depression."

Sasuke meets the blue gaze but breaks the eye contact almost immediately. And for the first time does the thought of leaving make him kind of down. But he had stayed awake too long without blood; he's in great need for food. He leaves in silence, leaving Naruto behind.

Sasuke didn't come back that morning.

* * *

**Sakura** notice the change as she steps into her patient's hospital room. The depressing aura there is gone and two, big blue eyes meet her gaze. Naruto´s characteristic energy is there in those orbs of his.

"Morning Naruto, are you feeling better today?"

"Yeah, much better. My lungs do still hurt, thou."

Sakura smile as she starts her daily check up. She works in silence; with slow and careful movements.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" Naruto asks suddenly.

"Sure."

"Would you…let me meet my friends before I die? I really want to say goodbye in person."

Sakura´s green eyes widen at the question and her smile fades a little. She seems to think it through as a frown makes its way to her face.

"…But can't I just ask them to come over? You're weak Naruto; you know that." Sakura points out.

"No" He answers in a steady voice. "I want to come out of this place once more before I fade away. Sakura I beg you and I won't ask for anything more out of you. Please let me…"

"…I'll see what I can do… But don't expect too much, okay?"

Sakura smiles sweetly and nods. Her long piano fingers takes out the needle that connects Naruto with the machine that are measuring his heartbeat.

* * *

**The next day** is the high point of Naruto´s remaining time. Sakura was allowed to take him out for about an hour and the news about it made Naruto smile like he already was in heaven.

The pink haired nurse assists him when he makes himself ready for the trip. Sakura helps him with putting on his jacket before helping him to sit down into the wheelchair. Shikamaru, who had suggested that he could help, stands by her side with a smile on his thin lips.

"Naruto, you're pretty strong, going outside in your condition. If I where in your shoes I would stop doing this kind of troublesome things."

"You think everything is troublesome, Shikamaru…" Naruto answers in a complaining tone.

Sakura giggles at the two young men's conversation. She's glad that Naruto has a friend like Shikamaru. Someone who doesn't act different towards him even thou he knows that this might be the last time they meet.

Sakura pushes the wheelchair in front of her as she and Shikamaru heads towards the elevator, which will take them to the hospital entrance. Naruto has never liked elevators and he takes a deep breathe as it starts to move; trying to calm himself down. But the ride isn't that long and he sighs relieved as the door opens before him.

"Where did you decide to meet your friends Naruto?"

"At the park, just beside the mall. Do you know where it is?"

"…Yes, but it's not a mall anymore… someone decided to build a factory there… "

Naruto´s blue eyes widen. _A factory? Like a big building who produces a lot of smoke? Why?´ _The blonde looks as Shikamaru with a shocked expression; but his friend just shakes his head and nods. Naruto can't help but feel sad about the fact. He has been at the hospital for so long now… and not been able to see how the world around him had changed during his stay.

"Geez, cheer up. It was just a mall you know?" Shikamaru starts as they jump into Sakura´s car. "I'm glad, really, now that Ino doesn't have her favourite place to drag me to."

"Ohh… I remember that mall; they had so many good cloth stores. Like the best of the best…" States Sakura as she starts the car.

Naruto sighs. He sits in the back of the car in his wheelchair; he's of course safe with those strong safety belts around him and the chair. His tired but beautiful eyes stare at something outside the window.

* * *

**The blonde** enjoys how the breeze caresses him as Sakura pushes him in the wheelchair. It has been ages since he been outside like this and he want to make it special. He breathes in the fresh air and loves how it seems to mend his hurting lungs.

The amazing feeling leaves him as he, Shikamaru and Sakura moves closer to the spot where they'll meet the others. Something like nervousness takes over his being. He haven't seen them for ages… _Will she be there…with him?´_ He doesn't know why he cares about that anymore…

"Yahooo…. Naruto!"

Naruto´s eyes widen at the sudden voice; Shikamaru smirks by his side.

"I recognise that voice anywhere…troublesome.."

And Shikamaru waves slightly as Inuzuka Kiba comes running towards them with Akamaru and another dog after him. Blue eyes shine as Naruto notice how all of his friends comes walking there… all together.

Neji walks with his head held high, hand in hand, with the weapon obsessed girl Tenten. She smiles and has her chocolate brown hair down for once. They look like a married couple already.

"Hey Naruto!" Cheers Tenten happily while Neji just nods in silence.

Chouji smiles big as he walks forth to stand by the blonde's side; Naruto wrinkles his nose as the smell of meat washes over him. Chouji must have come here directly after work.

"Chouji…" States Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto… hey!"

Ino greets him with one of her brilliant smiles. Her blue eyes shine with beauty and a single white flower is in her long blonde ponytail. She looks like an angel. But someone is even more dazzling; Hinata. Naruto can't help but gasp at her new look. She has long purple hair that seems to shine like silver; just as her eyes. But Naruto do also notice the way she moves towards him. Her characteristic blush is gone and her eyes don't flicker as they used to. It's like her nervousness and shyness is all gone… She walks together with Shino who has his arm around her shoulders.

Naruto isn't surprised at all.

But… he had expected more. He thought that he would snap seeing Shino together with the girl he had been in love with; but it's nothing like that. Something has changed within him; but he can't say what it's exactly. _It's like some one has taken her place…but…who, when and how? _

A picture of him being kissed by Sasuke runs through his head for a second and those blue eyes of his narrow as he feels how his cheeks start to burn

_What…__is this…?´

* * *

_

__

_**"I'll never forget your face  
Your eyes, your hair  
That beautiful smile  
That laugh."

* * *

**_

**Sasuke **doesn't know what to do. He arrived at his usual time but Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Now, when he's sitting on those newly folded bed sheets, his thoughts wander to the missing person. He doesn't know why all these new feelings start to grow inside of him every time the blonde is in his mind. But he will find out soon enough.

He wasn't prepared for the scene that occurs here just some minuets later.

* * *

**The day **has gone by pretty fast but Naruto left his friends with a smile. They accepted his fate and good bye. No one spilled a tear; maybe they didn't want him to see.

Naruto is grateful.

But he feels how his body screams for rest and peace; the trip must have been a little too hard for him. He can't stop panting. His lungs are aching so badly for air but no matter how much he breathes, nothing seems to reach them.

_I'm scared…´_

The blonde turns in his hospital bed while trying to calm his racing heart down. Sweat covers his whole body and the liquid glues the bed sheets to his skin in an uncomfortable way. His sigh gets blurry as the lack of oxygen slowly starts to get to him and he gasps desperately for air.

_´I don't want to die!´_

"Calm down Naruto! Concentrate on your breathing."

Sakura tries to help her friend and patient but her words don't seem to reach him at all.

_Please save me!´

* * *

_**Sasuke´s **blood red eyes are wide open as he stares at the scene. His orbs follow Naruto´s every move from his hiding place in the shadows. He can't tear his gaze away from the blonde's painful face as he fights for his survival there on the white hospital bed. _He is dying.´_

He can't stand seeing Naruto suffer in that way. He wants to run to his side, push away that pink girl and breathe for him. Help him to bring air down to his lungs by connecting their lips and giving him his own oxygen. _Damn, girl, do something! If he dies now it's your fucking fault!´ _Something within him want to strangle the girl who doesn't seem to know what to do with Naruto as the blonde gasps loudly in clear pain.

"C'mon Naruto… breathe…Just like that, yes… good. Breathe…"

The desperation in the nurse's voice makes Sasuke understand that she's also suffering here. He can't do anything to help the guy who had accepted him as the vampire he is. Naruto´s every scream or gasp makes Sasuke´s heart ache more and more; it's like the blonde's pain is his too. And there, does he suddenly understand what he really wants from the cancer sick patient… Why he aches, why he wants to touch him; _save him._

_Red eyes turn__ dark as Sasuke accepts his new emotion; he is going to act on it before it's too late.

* * *

_**Two **days has gone by since Naruto´s last attack and the young man is now strictly forbidden to leave the hospital; or his room, or his bed. His physical energy has faded away a lot but those eyes of his holds emotion. He's paler than usual and his body seems thinner than it was two days ago. The word _´Dying´ _is written all over his face but he does still smile when Sasuke enters the room through the window as the sun starts to rise near the horizon.

"Hey…" Naruto greets him in a low voice.

Sasuke doesn't bother to answer but he looks the blonde in the eye and nod. He feels how his desire for Naruto grows inside of him for every moment they spend together. A heart beating fast; so loud that he nearly fears that Naruto will notice it.

"I want to… say something… important, will you listen?" Asks the blonde suddenly.

He takes the lack of response as a _yes_ and he continues to talk as Sasuke walks to his side.

"I want to say thank you before I die. Thank you for being here for me… Maybe you didn't…but anyway… What I want to say is that… I appreciate it; everything. And I know that if we had met earlier or… _something…_ "

Naruto stops talking as he notices the way his friend is looking at him. His gaze is so intense and emotional; like a sea of feelings. Naruto gasps at the sigh and he tries to say something but can't find the right words. The blonde looks away for a moment before daring to gaze into Sasuke´s eyes once more.

"I'll die anytime now… I want you to know that I…. That you…That you can have my blood."

A silence takes place but not an uncomfortable one. _Why does it hurt so much to tall him this?´_ Sasuke frowns as Naruto´s words starts to make sense to him. But the offer doesn't thrill him at all anymore. Sasuke admits that if Naruto would have said that some weeks ago; he wouldn't hesitate to suck his blood and kill him. _But …_ Sasuke inches closer and sits down by Naruto´s side; not breaking their eye contact during his movements to get there. Sasuke´s cold hand caresses Naruto´s cheek in a gentle and loving way. Long fingers trace his every curve, touching him softly. He moves in even closer.

"I don't want your blood Naruto…" Sasuke whispers huskily.

Blue eyes narrow as Sasuke´s fingers touch his lips.

"I want you."

* * *

**Sasuke **lowers his head and places his lips lightly on Naruto´s. The soft contact startles the blonde immensely; his heavenly blue eyes widen in shock to close shut some mere seconds later. A strong arm wrap itself around Naruto´s petite waist; pulling him as close as possible while deepening the kiss. Sasuke doesn't give Naruto a chance to object as he nibbles his under lip and forces his tongue into his warm interior of the blonde's mouth. But Sasuke didn't expect that he would respond to his passionate actions.

Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke´s neck; pulling his face even closer. Dark eyes with a shade of red widen by surprise. Naruto moans as a pair of growing fangs touches his lips in a gentle and careful way.

"Mm….Sasuke."

Sasuke kisses him once more; showing Naruto what kind of passion he has for him. The said blonde gasps into the kiss as he caresses Sasuke´s back; clenches his robe in his fists. They break the kiss as the need for air becomes too great to ignore. The fangs, which had grown, cut Naruto´s skin a little as they moves apart. Sasuke doesn't hesitate to lick it of; enjoying the sweet iron taste. A deep sigh leaves the vampire's red lips as he nuzzles his head into his love's neck.

"…Let me love you…and I'll make you _immortal_… and we can… live on; together without any pain…."

Sasuke murmurs in a content voice; lips brushing the sensitive skin of Naruto´s neck. He feels how blood rushed through his love's veins just there but he would rather kiss those lips of his again.

"I'll save you. I won't let you die."

Naruto tilts his head to the side as the vampire starts to lick and kiss his neck deep moans leaves his red swollen lips as Sasuke´s hands start to roam over his body. And the blonde suddenly understands why he didn't really care when Hinata announced that she and Shino is dating. Sasuke had already taken her place in his heart.

* * *

"**_You've been my better half  
All the things we've said  
All the things I haven't  
I'll always regret not telling you."_ **

_

* * *

_

AN; Yay! I really liked how this chapter turned out. Hope you guys liked it too. I really don´t know how I´ll end this story. I´ve two endings in my head, a happy one and a sad one...

Please read and review.


	7. Forever addicted

**AN; Yaoi alert! Yaoi alert! Lemon alert! I hope you get the point. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_**I can feel the smoothness of your skin  
My lips brush against your hair  
And follow the curve of your neck  
The same thing always brings me back here  
I'm addicted  
I can feel your heart beating so hard  
Your pulse I can feel at my lips  
I let my teeth tear at you  
You sink into me  
I'm addicted  
It's like floating, the feeling created  
You become part of me once again  
The moistness of your skin, the blood and just you  
I'm addicted  
My lips go to meet yours and y**__**ou take yourself in  
The bittersweet taste and I'm yours again  
Forever addicted."

* * *

**_**Naruto** moans as Sasuke ravish his body senselessly. His hands caress him carefully as if he is made of paper. Touching, like he wants to remember every curve of him. He's truly addicted to the blonde in all ways. Sasuke loves how those blue eyes of his love looks up at him with pleasure in their depths. He adores the way the body underneath him squirms under his touch. The warm sensation drives him crazy as Naruto takes the lead into another kiss on the lips.

The vampire didn't know that someone could make him feel like this.

Naruto´s warm tongue inside his mouth makes him groan with pleasure. It's like the blonde shares his warmth with him without complaining; like he really likes to be this close. His thin arms around his neck make him dizzy with something he can't explain. He kisses back without hesitating.

A cold hand slips down over Naruto´s flat stomach; fingers moving with a growing hunger to feel more. Naruto shivers by the intense feeling Sasuke gives him and he gasps as he feels how the man suddenly moves himself to be on top of him. The hand reaches Naruto´s clothed chest and fingers starts to pinch one of his nipples gently; the caress grows stronger as Naruto responses by arching his whole body up towards the source of touch.

Naruto´s eyes are shut as he moans with absolute pleasure. He can't stand this heat that is radiating from his and his love's bodies. It's too much. His head starts to spin and a weird feeling takes over him. He's panting heavily for air and his lungs starts to ache badly. His blue eyes flutter open as the pleasure turns into pain. A weak hand tries to push Sasuke away and the simple touch on the vampire´s shoulder makes him break their heated kiss.

Blood red eyes looks at the panting blonde before him and Sasuke understands why he had been pushed away. The blonde pants loudly as his face turn into a painful grimace. The arm, which had been around Sasuke´s neck, is now around Naruto´s throat as if he tries to take away the pain by himself.

"..Naruto… "

The lack of response makes Sasuke uneasy and the vampire decides to pull the blonde into a soft and comfortable hug. He can feel how the much smaller and weaker boy breathes in deeply against his shoulder. Sasuke´s hands caresses Naruto´s back caringly; trying to calm the blonde down so he can breathe more normally.

Naruto leans into Sasuke´s strong embrace and sigh as his breathing problem fades way. A blush covers his cheeks but the blonde hides from the vampire by nuzzling into his shoulder. Naruto is embarrassed by his own weakness but his unease disappears as he notice that Sasuke doesn't seem to mind.

* * *

**But **some of the higher powers must really hate them because the door suddenly burst open. A loud scream echo between the four white walls as Sakura enters the room. Her green eyes narrow in shock by the sight of the two young men there on the bed.

A cold feeling called fear takes over her being as she notice how two blood red eyes turn towards her. And her piercing scream fades as her body turns numb with those dangerous eyes fixed on her. It's like the unknown man has her under his deadly spell. But something in her mind tells her that he's not human.

And then; she notice the two white fangs as the creature moves away from her patient. Green eyes follow how Naruto´s body falls down into the sheets again like life has been sucked out of him. She gasps as the vampire, _yes a vampire_, suddenly stands just some mere inches away from her.

Her whole body trembles with fear as the man just stands there; staring at her like she's some kind of insect he wants to crush. Her legs betrays her as the vampire punches the wall close to her head, as some kind of warning, and she falls down to the floor.

"…You" he states coldly.

Sakura shakes violently with fear but she forces herself to look up at the creature. She can't lie and say he isn't handsome in some scary way. She curses herself for thinking like that and her _inner Sakura_ clenches her fists and takes her battle pose.

"I won't _forgive_ you if he dies."

Sakura´s green eyes widen at the statement. _´So he didn't kill him?´_ But the girl doesn't get a chance to sigh in relief as two strong arms forces her to her feet; holding her against the wall in a strong and painful grip.

"So, don't let him." They stare into each other's eyes before Sasuke continues; " Understood?"

Sakura gasps in pain as his hands squeezes her shoulders like he wants to break her apart. She turns her gaze away for a moment but Sasuke turns her head towards him violently.

"Do you understand me, woman?" Sasuke roars the sentence into her ear, lips so close that they almost touch her skin.

"Y-y-yes I …u-understand." Sakura stutters in both pain and fear.

Sasuke lets go of her shoulders and Sakura falls to the floor once more. He turns his back on her and walks over to the bed again; looking at the sleeping Naruto. Sakura notice how his face changes expression as he looks down at the blonde. She gasps as the vampire lower his head to place a soft kiss on Naruto´s forhead. _Inner Sakura _screams while Sakura herself just stares with wide eyes.

The man walks toward the window and opens it with ease. He glances over his shoulder.

" I know where I can find you….and I won't hesitate to kill. Keep that in mind, Nurse-san."

And with that said; he leaves the building and disappears into the shadows of the night.

* * *

**Sakura** holds Naruto´s hand in hers. Green, calm eyes rest on his peaceful face. But a trained eye can easily tell that she suffers.

"Sakura-san, your shift is over… Sakura?" Asks one of the nurses, Nana, who work night shift

Sakura flinches at the sudden voice and two wide eyes meet Nana´s. The older woman tilts her head in confusion at her friend's behaviour.

"Sakura-san…is everything alright? You seem…scared…"

Sakura opens her mouth but closes it again without saying anything. Her mind tells her to scream her heart out; tell Nana that there was a vampire here just some hours ago. But would she believe it? Can she risk her life like that…? So she decides to keep the secret as the vampire had suggested. Sakura forces a smile to her lips.

"I'm okay."

" Oh I understand." She starts. "But you know… how can I put this without sounding emotionless?... "

Nana touches her forehead while thinking, a real old habit of hers.

"It's best to not get too comfortable with the patients. It's harder to let go of them when their time is up, ne?"

Sakura looks at Nana with emotionless eyes before nodding her head slightly. She had known that when she met Naruto for the first time; over two years ago. But she couldn't stop befriending more than she should have done. Nana, who notice Sakura´s depressed face, changes subject rather quickly.

"You know… more people have gone missing now. It's the same as before."

"Oh…that's bad.."

"_Bad? _It's like… so scary! I mean he can be anywhere!"

Nana shivers a little as she moves to touch Sakura on the shoulder. The girls look at each other. The older woman smiles as she helps her colleague to her feet.

"So be careful on your way home. Walk the long way instead of the dangerous short cut."

"Yeah I will. I guess… I'll se you later then Nana-san."

" bye bye!"

* * *

**Sasuke** sits by Naruto´s side like he always does lately. He hunts for blood as fast as he can to spend more time with the blonde before the sun threatens to kill him. The blonde is always awake as he floats into the white room; he greets him with one of his dazzling smiles.

"Hey…" Mutters Naruto as Sasuke grabs his hand.

He smiles softly and relaxes as Sasuke´s fingers start to move over his knuckles. The vampire stays silent, like always, while he looks at the blonde. Many thoughts run through his head and he finds himself nervous by the things he has planned to speak about to night. But he can't wait too long either; Naruto´s body might grow too weak.

"Naruto…" He starts. "As you know I'm a vampire. I'm immortal and will live forever… "

Naruto looks at Sasuke with confusion clear in his beautiful eyes.

"Do you want to…stay with me? Be by my side for all eternality?"

Sasuke´s heart twitch as his love tilts his head to the side and smiles weakly; but sadness shines through his façade.

"You know that I can't. I'll die… "

"No!" Sasuke interrupts and squeezes Naruto´s hand harder than he wanted to.

Naruto stays silent as Sasuke seems to recover from something he can't understand. The blonde squeezes back gently as he tries to calm him down. They glance at each other before Sasuke continues with his explanation

"It's hard to say this… but I can make you…_Immortal_. I'm a pure blood vampire so if I…_**do it**_ … with you… you'll turn into a…" He starts. "You'll become a half blood."

They stare at each other in silence; no one dares to look away. Sasuke is scared to be rejected there as he just poured his heart out with emotions towards the blonde boy. It's the first time he done something like this; he had always thought love was a weakness of some sort. But during his time with Naruto he started to understand that he would become weaker if he didn't accept his feelings. Pain would build up inside of him… and make him go crazy with unwanted desire; so why not giving in to the emotions?

Sasuke waits for Naruto to answer.

"…I…don't know."

Sasuke feels how a cold feeling runs through his body as he looks into the depths of Naruto´s eyes. Blue eyes flutter close and a deep breath leaves his pink lips, as in a sigh. Sasuke can't help but feel rejected and he pulls back a little. Naruto notice this and squeezes his hand; telling him to stay.

"…I'm afraid of dying." Naruto admits. "But the thought of living forever scares me even more."

Naruto turn his gaze to look at Sasuke.

"How long have you…?"

"..174 years." He answers quick and emotionlessly.

174 years wandering around on this planet. 174 years of life experience, of pain? Naruto doesn't know how Sasuke feels but he, himself, isn't strong in any kind of way. He isn't a person who can stand and watch how people dies around him while others get born. A circle of death. Naruto breathes in deeply once more before saying;

"The thought of leaving you behind like this is hurting me...I…"

"Then don't." Sasuke answers like that's the only answer there is. "I promise you that I'll always be by your side. We'll live our life together in all eternality. I won't let anything happen to you, ever. You'll never be **alone**." Sasuke tries to convince him.

"…" Naruto is shocked by the usually quiet man's sensitive speech.

"_**He **_murdered my beloved family over a hundred years ago; killing our whole clan mercilessly. So I won't let something like _death_ separate me from the one I truly love, **again**. Naruto…please be mine."

They fall into a silence, but an uncomfortable one. It's not comfortable either both relaxes after some time. They don't let go of each other's hands as Sasuke moves to position himself on the bed beside Naruto. He isn't planning to force the blonde into something he doesn't want but his desire to do so grow inside of his chest.

"I…Give me some time; I'll think it through."

Sasuke feels how new warmth grows inside of his stomach at the answer; he does still have a chance. Sasuke smirks as he nuzzles his head against Naruto´s neck in a gentle and affectionate manner.

"Just give me your answer before it gets too late. "

* * *

**The **talk about the murderer spreads like a flue through Japan. Someone, tall and dark-haired, probably male; is wandering around and killing people mercilessly. It's all over the news and the school girls gossips about the subject. _"I've heard that the victims are always found near this town; drenched in blood."

* * *

_**Sasuke´s **eyes turn red as his mind understands the meaning behind those words Naruto had uttered some seconds ago. The blonde smiles nervously as the vampire inches closer to him; but he doesn't kiss him just yet. Bloody red meets nervous blue in an intense gaze. They're in each others arms without really realizing it; kissing loudly. Sasuke holds Naruto by his waist to keep his body as close as possible to his own. Naruto responses quickly and his hands moves up to feel his lover's soft black hair, loving how the silk tresses moves through his fingers.

Sasuke gasps shocked as Naruto deepens the kiss further by licking his bottom lip; asking for entrance. The vampire allows Naruto to thrust his warm tongue into his mouth while thinking about Naruto´s new passion. Sasuke has always been the one to take the initiative before but this more passionate Naruto makes his insides burn with desire. The blonde groans as Sasuke massages his tongue and he tightens his grip at the man's hair.

Sasuke wins the battle of dominance and he lowers himself and Naruto down to the bed. Careful hands roams over the blonde´s body with fingers which wants to feel everything his body has to offer. He's so gentle with him as if he's afraid to break him accidentally with his bare hands. Naruto moans loudly as he feels how Sasuke slips his hands under his shirt to tease his nipples. The said blonde caresses Sasuke´s back sensually with blue eyes shining with nervousness but a hint of excitement.

"Gah….S-sasuke…"

Sasuke breathes him in the face as he lowers himself to start licking and nibble at his neck. Loving the way Naruto´s blood is rushing through his veins there. His rather long eyelashes brush over the sensitive skin and the soft touch drives Naruto crazy. A hand moves to clench at his sleeve, tugging at it. The vampire gets the message and breaks their contact to remove some of his clothes.

Soon, all their articles of clothing are dismissed.

Naruto tries to hide his flushed face as Sasuke looks as his naked body with hungry eyes. The blonde has never been in this kind of situation before and being naked in front of someone makes him timid and shy. Naruto reaches out to touch Sasuke´s flat stomach, brushing the skin around his bellybutton to break the embarrassing stare fixed at his crotch.

Naruto doesn't even dare to look at Sasuke´s more private places; afraid that he would overreact. The vampire smirks and his fiery, glowering eyes moves to look into Naruto´s own before lowering his naked body to place a deep kiss on those slightly parted lips. The blonde gasps as he feels how Sasuke´s fangs pierce his under lip in a painful way. He hisses by the feeling but doesn't push the man away.

_Lightheadness…A beating heart…growing need…temptation…desire…want…love…pain…Everything.

* * *

_**Sasuke **position himself between Naruto´s legs and spread them apart with gentle hands; touching as much as possible on the way. His red eyes notice how his lover gets goose bumps all over his body as he shivers by the touch.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke pants out as a question.

Sweat covers the vampire´s pale skin and the moonlight makes the scene even more breathtaking. The always strong and cold man looks so flushed and needy there as he looks at him with concerned eyes; asking if he feels alright. Naruto´s insides melt at the concern for his health and he nods. He doesn't feel tired or ill as he uses to do; it's like he can't feel the cancer anymore. _Is he cured already?_

And there, on that white hospital bed; their bodies become one with a heated thrust of hips.

* * *

**AN; there! Okay might not be a lemon cuz ... well anyway. I don´t want this to be P.O.R.N så please don´t complain. There will be a little more in the next chapter I promise! I´m not so good at this. honestly that was my second lemon and my first one in english. I guess I´ll add more of Naruto´s feelings in the next chappie too. **

**Sasuke might seem OOC but he´s like that around Naruto. I mean he nearly strangled Sakura there! So he´s himself; well the Sasuke I see.**

**Love to all who review´s and alert´s! **

**R&R**


	8. Leaving

**AN; Ok someone wanted more lemon so I wrote more. Please don´t hate me if my english sucks here. I´m still learning. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_**Come to me, little mortal  
I can bring you to heaven's portal  
There'll be no sorrow, there'll be no pain  
Feelings of joy will fill your brain."

* * *

**_

**Warmth **takes over Naruto´s whole being as Sasuke starts to kiss him more passionately. The warm moist tongue moves over Naruto´s own before moving to mark the welcoming mouth as his. The blonde young man has never felt like this before; and he loves every second of it. The way Sasuke touches him is like he's afraid to hurt him, but still eager to keep their contact at maximum. Naruto feels protected and loved there in Sasuke´s strong arms.

A gentle hand caresses his crotch and the simple touch makes the blonde go crazy. He pants heavily as his excitement rises; gasps as Sasuke cups his manhood in a firm grip.

"Does it feel good…here?"

Sasuke smirks as he gets the response he had been waiting for. His long fingers stroke him lovingly, hitting that special spot. Naruto moans in pleasure and arch his body closer to the hands of his lover.

But blue eyes goes wide as a finger enters him; stretching. He shivers at the unpleasant touch but do soon realise that it's pretty…good. To have Sasuke inside of him like that makes him even more aroused, he can't stop wanting more of it. Naruto gets his wish granted as Sasuke adds a second finger and stretches him in scissor motions.

"…Mm…gah." Naruto tilts his head to the side. "…Sasuke."

The vampire smiles down at his love, his two sharp fangs showing. Sasuke leans down to plant butterfly kisses on Naruto´s flat stomach while he prepares him for sex. He kisses, licks and nibbles on Naruto´s delicious skin and he can't stop himself from thrusting his tongue into the young man´s bellbottom.

Naruto shivers violently by the caresses and he decides to do something too. He doesn't want to be the only one who gets to feel this amazing feeling; he wants Sasuke to feel it too. He touches Sasuke´s face gently before letting his fingers move over those sharp teeth of his.

Naruto knows what vampires adore and he isn't afraid anymore. He knows that he can trust the man before him so he connects their mouths in a dazzling kiss. Sasuke seems surprised at first but he doesn't complain as tongue meets tongue. Naruto moans in pain as he forces himself to pierce his own lip against the sharp fangs. But the pain fades as he feels how the vampire grabs him; sucking like crazy.

Well Naruto wasn't surprised at all when Sasuke starts to lose his cool. He guesses that blood can do that to a vampire. But he doesn't care right know because the feeling of his and Sasuke´s mixture of blood and saliva gives him a wonderful sensation. Sasuke moans in pleasure as he feeds on the offered blood and the desire for even more rages within his already aching heart.

_´I need to get this done before I…´_

Naruto whimpers as Sasuke´s two fingers leaves him feeling cold, but their kiss lingers a little longer. Naruto´s blood covers their lips as they parts from each other, the red liquid drips down Sasuke´s face as he looks at the blonde. He positions himself between Naruto´s legs and lets his hand roam over the long and pale legs. His red eyes glance at Naruto.

"…Naruto…?"

The concern shining through those words makes Naruto smile. He puts his arms around Sasuke´s neck; telling him that he feels alright and that they can continue. Something within him seems to melt away as they stare at each other. The pain and suffering is gone as if it had never been there at all. Sasuke promised him that he would feel better after this but…he can't be cured already?

Naruto stops thinking as something hard is pressed against his butt. Blue eyes widen as he realises what that's before he relaxes as Sasuke moves even closer. Sasuke gasps as he starts to enter Naruto slowly. Sasuke´s eyes flutter over Naruto´s face has he feels how the blonde is squirming by the new sensation, he's ready to stop if the boy shows any kind of displeasure. But Naruto doesn't scream in pain but he groans as Sasuke´s manhood enters him further.

Both males pants heavily but stays silent, waiting for their bodies to adjust to the new feelings and sensations. Sasuke starts to move as he decides Naruto is ready for it. Pulling himself out before thrusting in again, searching for Naruto´s sweet spot. His speed increases as Naruto starts to respond by meeting his every motion. They move in unison there in the white bed sheets.

"GAH!" Naruto shouts loudly. "M..mmmore…"

Sasuke smirks at the blonde´s reaction but he obeys the order and moves faster; thrusting into Naruto harder and with more power than before. They're both lost in the pure bliss but Sasuke is the first to be brought back to reality as a pair of sharp nails digs into his back. He gasps a little by the pain but doesn't stop his actions.

Heavenly blue eyes start to change colour. A lighter shade of red seems to take over his eye; in a whirl like pattern. Naruto´s pain and weaknesses fades away for each thrust and a new strength seems to build up inside of his body. An unknown power and a new thirst for blood rages with an amazing speed…

"GAAAH!"

Sasuke shouts surprised as two small fangs pierce his neck forcefully. The sharp teeth dig into his skin and Sasuke feels how the mouth starts to suck. Red eyes meet red as they stare at each other. But Sasuke can't hold in moans of pleasure as Naruto starts to bite him harder with a new kind of desire.

Sasuke hear how Naruto gasps; he's soon at his limit. They reach that point… and come together. That amazing feeling of love and passion…Screaming eachother´s names before falling breathless to the sweaty sheets.

Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto´s body and hugs him close. Naruto sighs contented and leans further into the embrace. His red eyes start to change back to his natural blue colour and fingers touches the fangs as they also starts to shrink. _´I'm a …vampire…´_His blue eyes are fixed at the two cuts on Sasuke´s neck; the ones who he had put there. _´It felt so good…his blood was so delicious… ´_Naruto licks his red swollen lips. _´I don't mind doing it again… ´_

"I'm all yours Sasuke." He states.

* * *

**The **burden is now gone as the pain and suffering. Naruto can't believe how fast his body has recovered from the cancer. Or _recover_ isn't the right word since the sickness is still there. But all the symptoms has disappeared completely; the coughs, the headaches and his tiredness. They're all gone. His heavy body has become light as a feather; and his blue eyes hold a new power behind them. A new strength. New dreams.

Being a half blood vampire isn't as bad as Naruto first thought. He can't use the powers as Sasuke can, nor turn another being into a vampire. He can't float in the air or escape flying… He doesn't need blood every day to survive. He can survive in the sun but he enjoys the night more… Naruto loves the way his body has turned from weak to healthy; how his powers and even more has returned to him.

But he's still uncertain about one thing and that's immortality. Sure he can die by the hands of another but age or a sickness isn't a threat anymore. Naruto will live forever if no one murders him or him taking his own life. Is it a_ gift_ or a **curse**? He can't tell…

* * *

**Saskura **enters Naruto´s hospital room with a couple of newly washed bed sheets in her arms. The pink haired woman closes the door behind her before walking further into the room. She smiles lovingly down but her eyes narrow as she notices how the white bed is eerie empty. Sakura sighs and puts the sheets down before turning around to knock on the bathroom door.

"Naruto… do you need any help?"

She gets no answer. Her green eyes move to check the lock and notices that the door isn't locked as she had thought. Fear spreads through her body as her mind tells her that something isn't alright. _´Naruto…has he fainted? ´_She reaches out for the door handle. _I've checked his schedule; no appointment at this hour.´ _Her small hand grabs the handle and pushes the door open.

There's nothing there.

"Naruto!?"

The nurse turns around to check the room once more. Panic starts to rise in her as she opens all the lockers in search for the lost blonde. But they're all empty. _´Where is he?´ _Sakura heads out of the room to ask some of her friends.

She hears Nana´s loud almost immediately and sighs in relief. If someone knows something she must be the one.

"Oh…Sakura-san! Good morning!"

Nana waves her hand and smiles sweetly as she always does. But her smile fades as she notices how the stressed Sakura walks towards her with a fake smile on her lips.

"God morning Nana-san. Have you seen Naruto?"

"No…Isn't he in his room?"

Sakura´s hope fades and she shakes her head as an answer to her question. Nana tilts her head to the side before asking;

"X-rays?"

"No… It's his free day today…"

Nana pouts a little before turning to speak to the woman who sits behind a large desk; the one you often ask to check your time when you have an appointment. Sakura leans against the wall; chewing at her nails nervously.

"Shall we ask Momoka-san?" Asks Nana. "No one seems to know where Naruto is…"

"…Sure…Let´s go then."

* * *

**Momoka** is the one who aided Sakura and Nana when Naruto stopped breathing for some weeks ago. She is the oldest of them and acts like some kind of mother. She is very nice and gentle but might be over protective sometimes.

They find her in the lab working with some blood samples. Sakura doesn't like the lab so much and only enters when it's necessary. The lab is full of tools of all sorts. Some large bookshelves are full with blood samples while some desks are occupied by paper work. The light is bright so the nurses who work here can do their best.

"Momoka-san, can we enter?"

The woman nods as an answer before she turns around to write something on the computer.

"Has something happened?" Asks Momoka; knowing that both don't like to be here.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Sakura asks, not wasting her time. "No one seems to have seen him today…"

"That sounds weird. But no, I haven't seen him today. I've been busy working." She states. "Have you…talked to…"

"No, not yet. We wanted to check with you first." Nana interrupts politely.

Momoka turns around to face them again she leans on the computer table and sighs. She looks older than she really is then; as if the work has taken her powers from her usually energy packed self.

"Well I've not seen him around here…And he can't have escaped far in his condition. But I think that you should talk to the boss about it."

"Yeah…I guess…" Sakura murmur quietly.

* * *

**The** strong yet gentle wind caresses their bodies; forcing their robes and clothes to float in the air. The city is still awake in this late hour and the noise down there reaches them. The city lights makes the night less dark and the neon signs shine with a mysterious glow. The strong sound of the bells ringing echo between the large buildings and the two knows that it have passed midnight.

A larger hand grabs the smaller one and they look at each other. Sasuke guides Naruto to stand beside him on the edge of the hospital roof; looking out over the city. None of them talks but the silence is very comfortable. Sasuke understands Naruto´s feelings and he gives the blonde time to make up his mind.

But in reality Sasuke doesn't want to wait here like this. He's very impatient at the moment and doesn't want anything other than showing Naruto his world. It would be like a dream; flying through the skies with him by his side, or in his arms.

"Have you made your choice?"

"Yeah." Naruto answers in a deep sigh.

Sasuke squeezes the blonde´s hand to comfort him but to calm himself down at the same time. Their eyes meet and Sasuke hold his breath, waiting for the answer. The smile growing on Naruto´s lips makes his worries disappear.

"...I've decided to leave my mortal life behind. I'm yours."

"No regrets…?"

"No." A straight answer.

"Then… Let me show you my world. My love."

* * *

"_**Come to me, sweet human thing  
Give me your heart and I'll make it sing  
Forget your fears, leave them behind  
Forget the troubles of your kind."****

* * *

**_

**AN; so that´s it. Might write one more chapter, epilouge, so give me your thoughts. please? **

**Thanks to Helen cutie who reviewed all the way. **

**Thanks to you who red and reviewd; alerted or faved. I never thought I would get so many alerts. Even thou my enlish sucks. I guess SasuXNaru yaoi is a nice subject, ne? Honestly I don´t prefere this pairing but the story suited them best. I want to try a NejixNaru later. **

**please R&R you decide if this is the end or not. **


	9. Rose On My Grave

**AN; this is the last chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Rose On My Grave**

"_**I got no one that will put roses on my grave. **_

_**The ground never seem that far away,**_

_**The truth shall be told one day...**_

_**I´ll be underground one day.**_

_**I got no one that will put roses on my grave… "

* * *

**_

**The **years has passed by just as the always moving wind; passing almost unnoticed. But the two familiar faces have not grown older a bit through the many years. Sasuke and Naruto looks younger than ever as they float through the air toward the graveyard further up ahead. The black haired man has his arms around the blonde´s shoulders as they fly together; He don't want to risk his well being by just holding hands.

It has been over 20 years since their first meeting on the hospital roof and their love has just grown stronger. But Sasuke can't feel happiness when his love is feeling down; like now.

Naruto´s blue eyes are saddened as they land on the ground but Sasuke squeezes his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Her gravestone is easy to spot there among all the nearly for fallen ones. The rather large stone is quite new and her name is written in nice letters, just as her birth and death date. _"Haruno Sakura; Born; -- -- -- dead; 01-02-2028, let her rest in peace." _Tears falls from the heavenly blue eyes as Naruto kneels down to touch his old nurses name.

"…Sakura-chan." He starts sobbing. "..I…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**No **one has botheredto buy her a flower and her grave looks so empty and cold. Naruto shivers a little as the wind grows colder and stronger. His long piano fingers caress the cold surface of her grave, just as if he touches her directly.

Sasuke stands tall beside Naruto with his hand in his pockets. He had never known the girl well enough to start to care about her; she was just a nuisance in his eyes. But she proved herself worthy of his respect by protecting their secret with her life.

She had found them one day and the bright nurse as she is; she understood everything at once. That her beloved patient wasn't human anymore and that Sasuke was the one who killed all the persons who had gone missing. The pink haired woman was afraid, Sasuke knew, but she won over her fears and protected Naruto in the way only she could.

It happened just some days ago.

Sasuke´s big brother; Itachi, was after them threatening to kill the only precious person that he has. The two siblings fought violently; one to keep Naruto safe whiles the other to kill him. Sasuke don´t know why Itachi wanted Naruto but he has a clue; Itachi and his gang of outlaws seem to be interested in Naruto´s odd and amazingly strong potential as a half blood vampire.

Anyway…Sakura just happened to pass by then and she saw everything. The pinkette decided to help Naruto to flee but they didn't come long. A strong beam of power knocked the nurse down to the ground, and there she was unmoving.

Itachi killed her when she tried to protect Naruto.

Sasuke sighs loudly but bows in front of her grave with some gratitude towards her brave yet foolish action back then. But he can't help but think that it was worth the sacrifice; _his_ Naruto is still alive and breathing.

"Don't show her tears Naruto, that's not what she wants from you." Sasuke speaks in a low yet hear able voice. "She doesn't want to see you unhappy."

"…I….I know!"

Naruto wipes away his tears and gets back up on his feet. His eyes are blurry by wetness but his gaze is strong. A weak forcible smile makes its way to his trembling lips in an attempt to seem happy in front of the woman who saved him.

Sakura did know that vampires don't die that easily but…a hit strong as Itachi´s would probably kill him immediately. Vampires can't die of age or some kind of illness; but they can be killed by other vampires or by simple silver tools. Many myths about vampires are just lies, like the one about garlic.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." He starts turning away. "I'll never forget you."

* * *

**Sasuke´s **world is as black as the night sky. Violence, blood, suffering, deaths and much more. But the harsh way of living have made Naruto understand that they both need each other to stay sane in this uncaring and filthy world. Sasuke is Naruto´s only protection during the cold and lonesome nights; he's the only one that can take away his fear. He's the only one he can trust.

He's the one who offers Naruto his blood when he needs it. The blonde hates to drink that iron tasting liquid but it's necessary for his vampire powers. He can't stay strong without blood. Naruto can't force himself to hunt down a human to feed on and that made everything more difficult. The blonde nearly died because if it. And Sasuke has offered him his blood ever since then.

The feeling you get when you suck the blood of the one you love is both terrifying and wonderful. Feeling the warmth of the man you love as you hurt him… But the pain seems to pleasure him as well. And that drives them even further…

The days Sasuke allows Naruto to drink his blood turns to love making late into the nights.

* * *

**Sakura** died to protect Naruto and his secret. But it'll be Sasuke´s turn in the fight against Itachi and his gang; Akatsuki.

Who will protect Naruto when he's gone?

Will someone put a rose on their graves when they're both dead?

Their destiny is still unwritten, but death is waiting form them. No matter how they look at it.

No one can truly be immortal.

Sasuke looks down at the young man in his arms and smiles. He plants a light kiss on Naruto´s forehead as a vow. They'll be by eachother´s side until the end.

* * *

**The End**

**Aw I know not the best ending but sweet in my oppinion. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted or faved. I´m grateful. **

**Please check my new story out. "Beyond My Touch" It´s NejiXNaru I would love to get more readers there to. **

**Last chapter so please R&R Tell me your thoughts. I´ll listen.**


	10. Important notice

**Hi everybody. **

**I just want to say that I****'m writing on the sequel to "Rose On My Grave" now. The first chapter is up. **

"**Vampire Heart" Is the title of the second story. You can find it at my account here. **

**Summary: "****SASUxNARU yaoi. SEQUEL to "Rose On MY Grave" Sasuke and Naruto is now living together but a strange looking detective is hunting them. Akatsuki is also on the move and they knows something really important..." **

**Thank you for ****everything. **


End file.
